1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a shift control apparatus for an automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a jump shift between two discrete shift stages is performed in such a twin-clutch automatic transmission, the shift time required to reach a target shift stage varies depending on which of a plurality of shift paths that pass through different shift stages is selected. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-194893 discloses a technique that estimates the shift time for each of shift paths and selects a predetermined shift path in accordance with the estimated shift time to improve shift responsiveness.